


Late Night at the Office

by Hackmanite365



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackmanite365/pseuds/Hackmanite365
Summary: Rafael has lost track of time, so his partner visits his office to bring hot chocolate and take him home.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Late Night at the Office

There was a knock on his door. “What?” Rafael barked, eyes never leaving the files in front of him. “Guess,” came the response. Rafael opened the door, a sheepish smile growing on his face at the sight of her mildly exasperated expression. “Hey, cariño. Ooh, coffee?” He asked hopefully, eying the Starbucks in her hand.

“Hot chocolate,” she said, giving him a look he knew very well and stepping into the office, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek in exchange for the drink. “Rafi, have you looked at the time recently?” She asked as she pulled off her coat.

“What, it’s not so late…” he trailed off at her raised eyebrow. “What time is it?”

“Nearly ten, babes.”

“Oh.” He sighed, turning back towards his desk halfheartedly. “I was almost done…”

Her arms slipped around his waist and she lifted on her tiptoes to kiss his neck, just above his collar. Her breath tickled his skin, and her voice was soft and low in his ear. “Can it wait?”

“It can,” Rafael admitted as he leaned to put the hot chocolate onto his desk and turned to face her again, getting lost in her eyes as her hands gently slid up his chest.

“We talked about your work habits, Rafi,” she admonished gently, and he leaned down to kiss her, feeling her hand slip into his hair as she pressed closer to him. Her lips were impossibly soft, and he reveled in the smile she gave him after he pulled away.

Rafael wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry, querida. It’s just this case…” he trailed off, unable to stop his smile as she pulled away slightly to give him another look – _I see through your bullshit_ , she was saying. “Don’t make that face at me.”

“This is my face,” she said, deadpan, rolling her eyes and pulling him down to kiss him. “I miss you, Rafi.”

He loved how lightheaded her kisses made him, like everything else faded away and there was nothing but her lips against his, her hands in his hair, and the feel of her body beneath his hands. His hands slid down her back and over her sides to her hips, and Rafael traced a path of featherlight kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jaw to her pulse point, eliciting a contented hum. “Maybe I can make it up to you, querida,” he suggested, his breath tickling her ear in a way that caused a delightful shudder to run down her back. His hands gently slid from her shoulders down to her elbows as he continued down her neck, murmuring in Spanish between kisses in a way that made her embarrassingly wet.

“Rafi,” she managed, but it came out more encouraging than reproachful. “Raf,” she tried again, but his mouth returned to hers, gentle but insistent enough to weaken her knees. She tugged lightly on his hair in that way he loved and was rewarded as one of his hands slid down to gently squeeze her butt. It was her turn to press kisses to his throat, and Rafael inhaled sharply as he felt her teeth, arms tightening in an attempt to pull her ever closer. “Maybe we should go elsewhere,” she suggested, and Rafael hummed in agreement.

“My place or yours?”

“Mine is closer,” she murmured against his lips, then pulled away with a smirk, very aware of the effect she had on him. Rafael helped her with her coat, pressing a kiss to her cheek and getting a smile, and willed his heart to stop pounding quite so hard as he pulled on his own coat, gathered his things, and grabbed the hot chocolate, presenting his free arm to her. She slipped her arm through his, stealing the hot chocolate, which had long since turned lukewarm, giggling at his feigned protests.

The trip to her place passed in a blur, and then she was pulling him through the door by his jacket and he was pressing her against the other side of it, kissing her hungrily. Finally, he had to pull away so they could breathe, and she pushed against his chest, pulling her coat off and hanging it up, then doing the same to his, laughing as he slipped his hands around her waist from behind and whined her name. “You impatient child,” she teased.

“You _said_ you missed me,” he defended, taking his shoes off and following her to the bedroom.

“Your clothes are gonna wrinkle,” she pointed out breathlessly as he carelessly threw his shirt and trousers over the back of a chair.

“I have a spare suit at the office,” he said, reaching for her.

“Yes, I’d love to see your coworkers’ faces when you show up in a wrinkled suit tomorrow morning, just to change into a new one later,” she laughed, dancing out of his reach.

With a groan of frustration, Rafael hurriedly folded the pants and shirt and followed her into her bed. “Where do you get your sheets?” he demanded, making her giggle. Rafael relaxed against her pillows with a contented sigh. “This is… I really do have to start leaving earlier.”

“You don’t say.”

She straddled him and pressed her lips to his, rocking her hips gently against his and smirking as Rafael moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up her thighs. She rolled her hips again and his fingers dug into her hips at the sensation of her wet core sliding over his cock. She let out a surprised yelp as he rolled her over onto her back, leaning over her. One hand tangling in his hair and the nails of the other pressing lightly into his shoulder as he sucked on her neck. Rafael moved slowly downwards, kissing a line down to the valley between her breasts before flicking his tongue over a nipple, making her arch her back. He sucked lightly on it, then let his teeth glance over it, making her gasp.

His hand slid down over her abdomen to the inside of her thigh as she opened her legs, letting his fingertips trace a line to her knee, making her yelp from the tickling sensation. “Raf,” she demanded breathlessly, and he covered her mouth with his as he slipped a finger into her, swallowing her moan. His cock twitched against her thigh as he discovered how wet she was already. He slid the digit in and out of her slowly and she made an impatient noise, hips lifting, but he kept teasing, loving each and every one of her reactions. She moaned his name and he rewarded her with a second finger.

“You’re so beautiful, cariño,” he murmured into her ear. “So fucking sexy.”

“Rafi, please,” she gasped, pulling his face down to hers and nipping at his lower lip.

“You sure? I could keep teasing,” he suggested with a smirk, withdrawing his fingers and slowly licking them clean.

“Please,” she leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. “Rafi, I need you.”

Rafael balanced himself on his forearms, aligning himself with her entrance and sliding in slowly. “Dios mío,” he groaned into her neck as he buried himself in her fully, her nails biting into his back as she moaned his name.

He started moving slowly, but it wasn’t long before she pulled away from his lips and said, “Fuck me, Rafael.” Rafael upped the pace, murmuring Spanish phrases in her ear, and soon enough she probably wouldn’t have understood a single word even if it had been in English. His cock brushed over all the correct spots with every stroke, and she was falling apart beneath him, the delightful friction pushing her closer and closer towards the edge.

Just before she finally tumbled over, he slowed down again, eliciting a frustrated moan. “Not so fast, mi amor,” Rafael kissed the corner of her mouth. It was incredibly different to force himself to stop when all he wanted was to fuck her with wild abandon, but it would be over far too quickly that way, and there was no fun in that. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo, nipping her ear teasingly. She pressed kisses to his shoulder, hands sliding over his back, and he focused on the feeling of sliding in and out of her, the slickness and warmth of her walls, and then had to try very hard not to think about it before he ended things early. Carefully, he began to increase the pace again, sucking lightly at the skin on the very base of her neck. She’d have marks tomorrow and he was sure he would too, but they took care to leave them in places that were easy to hide.

She loved feeling his weight on top of her, and simultaneously adored and hated his teasing. He was slowly bringing her to the edge again, occasionally murmuring in Spanish what she had no doubt were very dirty phrases, and he’d moved a hand down to play with one of her nipples. “I swear, Rafi, if you don’t let me come this time I’ll kill you,” she threatened, nipping his earlobe to let him know she was serious, and Rafael chuckled, kissing her and letting his tongue struggle with hers for a moment before she gave him full control.

Slowly he began to increase his pace again, and she slid a hand between them to help. Rafael was tempted to stop her, but his body was aching for release. “Come for me, mi amor,” he urged, and finally she tumbled over the edge with a low moan that was muffled against his neck, her nails biting into his back as her body shuddered beneath him, and then Rafael was pounding into her, prolonging her orgasm until his own finally came and he moaned her name, his hips stuttering as he buried himself deep inside her.

It felt like an eternity before his heart stopped pounding and he could finally move. Rafael shifted slightly, but she wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let him go for another minute. He kissed her gently, then pulled back to admire her. Her hair was spread over the pillow like a halo, her lips red and slightly swollen and curved ever so slightly with a lazy, satisfied smile, her eyes half closed as she looked up at him. “Te quiero, cariño,” he said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, and of course the first thing I post to this site is smut. If it's bad, I'm sorry. I'm out of practice, especially in writing smut of any kind, and am entirely open to hearing constructive criticism.


End file.
